66/3
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَإِذْ أَسَرَّ النَّبِيُّ إِلَىٰ بَعْضِ أَزْوَاجِهِ حَدِيثًا فَلَمَّا نَبَّأَتْ بِهِ وَأَظْهَرَهُ اللَّهُ عَلَيْهِ عَرَّفَ بَعْضَهُ وَأَعْرَضَ عَنْ بَعْضٍ ۖ فَلَمَّا نَبَّأَهَا بِهِ قَالَتْ مَنْ أَنْبَأَكَ هَٰذَا ۖ قَالَ نَبَّأَنِيَ الْعَلِيمُ الْخَبِيرُ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve-iż eserra-nnebiyyu ilâ ba’di ezvâcihi hadîśen felemmâ nebbe-et bihi ve azherahu(A)llâhu ‘aleyhi ‘arrafe ba’dahu ve a’rada ‘an ba’d(in)(s) felemmâ nebbe-ehâ bihi kâlet men enbe-eke hâżâ(s) kâle nebbe-eniye-l’alîmu-lḣabîr(u) Kelime anlamlı meal Kelime kelime anlamı 1. ve iz : ve olmuştu 2. eserre : sır verdi, gizlice söyledi 3. en nebiyyu : peygamber 4. ilâ ba'dı : bazısına 5. ezvâci-hî : onun zevceleri, eşleri 6. hadîsen : söz 7. fe lemmâ : olunca 8. nebbeet : haber verdi 9. bi-hî : onu 10. ve azhere-hu : ve onu zahir kıldı, izhar etti, bildirdi 11. allâhu : Allah 12. aleyhi : ona 13. arrefe : tanıttı, bildirdi, anlattı 14. ba'da-hu : onun bir kısmı, bazısı 15. ve a'rada : ve yüz çevirdi, vazgeçti 16. an ba'din : bazısından 17. fe lemmâ : olunca, olduğu zaman 18. nebbee-hâ : onu haber verdi 19. bi-hî : onu 20. kâlet : dedi 21. men : kim 22. enbee-ke : sana haber verdi 23. hâzâ : bu, bunu 24. kâle : dedi 25. nebbeeniye (nebbee-nî) : bana haber verdi 26. el alîmu : en iyi bilen 27. el habîru : habîr olan, herşeyden haberdar olan Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Ve hani Peygamber, eşlerinden birine gizli bir şey söylemişti de o, bu sözü, başkasına haber verince ve Allah da bunu, Peygambere açınca Peygamber, bu olayın bir kısmını söylemiş, bir kısmındansa vazgeçmiş, söylememişti. Peygamber, bunu eşine haber verince o, kim haber verdi bunu sana demişti, o da demişti ki: Her şeyi bilen haber verdi bana, her şeyden haberdar olan. Ali Bulaç Meali Hani Peygamber, eşlerinden bazılarına gizli bir söz söylemişti. Derken o (eşlerinden biri), bunu haber verip Allah da ona bunu açığa vurunca, o da (Peygamber) bir kısmını açıklamış bir kısmını (söylemekten) vazgeçmişti. Sonunda haberi verince (eşi) demişti ki: 'Bunu sana kim haber verdi?' O da: 'Bana bilen, (her şeyden) haberdar olan (Allah) haber verdi' demişti. Ahmet Varol Meali Hani Peygamber, eşlerinden birine gizli bir söz söylemişti. Ama o, onu (bir başkasına) haber verince ve Allah da bunu ona (Peygamber'e) açıklayınca, o bunun bir kısmını bildirmiş, bir kısmından da vazgeçmişti. O (Peygamber), ona (hanımına) bunu haber verince: "Bunu sana kim bildirdi?" dedi. O da dedi ki: "Bana, ilim sahibi ve her şeyden haberdar olan (Allah) bildirdi." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Peygamber, eşlerinden birine gizlice bir söz söylemişti. O, bunu Peygamberin diğer bir eşine haber verince, Allah da Peygambere durumu bildirmiş, o da bir kısmını yüzüne vurmuş bir kısmını yüzüne vurmaktan geri durmuştu. Eşine, gizlice söylediği şeyibaşkasına nakletmiş olduğunu bildirince, eşi: "Bunu sana kim haber verdi?" demiş, o da: "Bana, herşeyi bilen ve herşeyden haberdar olan Allah haber verdi" demişti. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Hani peygamber eşlerinden birine, gizli bir söz söylemişti. Fakat eşi o sözü (başkasına) haber verip Allah da bunu peygambere bildirince, peygamber bunun bir kısmını bildirmiş, bir kısmından da vazgeçmişti. Peygamber, bunu ona (sırrı açıklayan eşine) haber verince o, “Bunu sana kim bildirdi?” dedi. Peygamber, “Bunu bana, hakkıyla bilen ve hakkıyla haberdar olan Allah haber verdi” dedi. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Peygamber, eşlerinden birine gizlice bir söz söylemişti. Fakat eşi, o sözü başkalarına haber verip Allah da bunu Peygamber'e açıklayınca, Peygamber bir kısmını bildirmiş, bir kısmından da vazgeçmişti. Peygamber bunu ona haber verince eşi: Bunu sana kim bildirdi? dedi. Peygamber: Bilen, her şeyden haberdar olan Allah bana haber verdi, dedi. * '* dipnot :'Rivayete göre Resûlullah, eşi Hafsa’nın evde bulunmadığı bir sırada cariyesi Mâriye’yi onun odasına almıştı. Hafsa bundan haberdar olunca üzüntüsünü belirtmiş ve darılmıştı. Resûlullah da Hafsa’ya, bundan böyle Mâriye’yi yatağına almayacağını söylemiş ve bunu gizli tutmasını tenbih etmişti. Hafsa ise bu konuyu Hz. Âişe’ye açıklamış, bunun üzerine bu âyet nâzil olmuştur. Başka bir rivayete göre Hz. Peygamber, irtihalinden sonra hilâfete sırasıyla Ebubekir ve Ömer’in geçeceklerini söylemiş, Hafsa, Hz. Peygamber’in bu sırrını Hz. Âişe’ye söyleyince durum vahiyle Hz. Peygamber’e bildirilmiş ve âyette zikredilen konuşma cereyan etmiştir. Edip Yüksel Meali Peygamber, eşlerinden birine gizlice bir hadis söylemişti. Eşi bunu yayınca, ALLAH onu bundan haberdar kıldı. Ona durumun bir kısmını bildirmiş, bir kısmından ise vazgeçmişti. Peygamber konuyu eşine açınca eşi, "Bunu sana kim haber verdi?" diye sordu. "Herşeyi Bilen ve herşeyden Haberdar olan bana bildirdi," diye cevapladı. * '* dipnot :'Peygamberle ilişkili olarak "hadis" (söz) kelimesi iki kez kullanılır. Biri burada diğeri ise, 33:53 ayetindedir. Burada, Peygamberden işitilen hadisin başkalarına yayılması eleşitiriliyor, 33:53 ayetinde ise, hadislerin dinlenilmesi eleştiriliyor. Geleceği bilen Allah, Hadis, Sünnet ve İcma denilen üçlemeyi Kuran'a şirk koşanları her yönüyle mahkum etmektedir. Bak 33:38; 45:6. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Peygamber, eşlerinden birine gizlice bir söz söylemişti. Fakat eşi, o sözü başkalarına haber verip Allah da bunu Peygamber'e açıklayınca, Peygamber (eşine) bir kısmını bildirmiş bir kısmından da vazgeçmişti. Peygamber bunu ona haber verince eşi: "Bunu sana kim söyledi?" dedi. Peygamber "Bilen, her şeyden haberi olan Allah bana söyledi." dedi. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Ve hani Peygamber zevcelerinin ba'zısına sirr olarak bir söz söylemişti, vaktâki o onu haber verdi, Allah da Peygambere onu açtı, açınca Peygamber - o zevcesine - birazını tanıttı, birazından da sarfınazar etti, ana bu suretle anlatıverince bunu sana kim haber verdi dedi, bana dedi, o alîm, habîr nübüvvetle haber verdi Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve yâd et o vakti ki, peygamber, zevcelerinin bazısına bir sözü gizlice söylemişti. Vaktâ ki, (o zevce) o sözü başka (zevceye) haber verdi. Allah da o haber verişi, Peygamberine izhar buyurdu. Peygamber (de o zevcesine) haber verdiği şeyin bazısını bildirdi, bazısından vazgeçti. Vaktâ ki zevcesine onu anlattı. (Zevcesi) Dedi ki: «Bunu sana kim haber verdi?» (Hazret-i Peygamber de) Dedi ki: «Bana o alîm, habîr olan Allah Teâlâ haber verdi.» Muhammed Esed Hani, 3 gün Peygamber, eşlerinden birine gizli bir şeyler söylemişti; eşi bunu ifşa edip Allah da Peygamber'e bildirince, Peygamber (söylediklerinin) bir kısmını de anlatmış, bir kısmına ise hiç değinmemişti. 4 Peygamber durumu eşine anlatınca, kadın: “Bunu 5 sana kim söyledi?” diye sordu. de, “Her şeyi Bilen, Her şeyden Haberdar Olan, bana söyledi” diye cevap verdi. Suat Yıldırım Hani bir ara Peygamber, eşlerinden birine sır olarak bir söz söylemişti. Fakat o, bunu kumalarından birine haber verince, Allah da bu durumu Peygamberine bildirdi. O da eşine söylediğinin bir kısmını bildirip, bir kısmından ise vazgeçmişti. Peygamber, o eşine bu durumu anlatınca o hayret ederek: “Bunu sana kim bildirdi?” dedi. Peygamber de: “Her şeyi bilen, her şeyden haberdar olan Allah, bana haber verdi.” diye cevap verdi. Süleyman Ateş Meali Peygamber, eşlerinden birine gizli bir söz söylemişti. Fakat eşi, o sözü (başkasına) haber verip, Allah da peygamberi, eşinin bu davranışına muttali kılınca (Peygamber, eşine) o(söylediği)nin bir kısmını bildirmiş (şunları şunları filana söyledin demiş), bir kısmından da vazgeçmişti. (Peygamber) Bunu eşine haber verince eşi: "Bunu sana kim söyledi?" dedi (Peygamber): "(Herşeyi) Bilen, haber alan (Allah) bana söyledi" dedi. Şaban Piriş Meali Peygamber eşlerinden birine gizli bir söz söylemişti. O da bunu başkasına söyleyince Allah bunu peygambere açıkladı. bir kısmını bildirmiş, bir kısmını bırakmıştı. Peygamber bunu eşine haber verince o:-Bunu sana kim haber verdi? dedi.-Bana, alim ve haberdar olan (Allah) haber verdi, dedi. Ümit Şimşek Meali Peygamber, eşlerinden birine gizlice bir söz söylemişti. Eşi o sözü başkalarına haber verince, Allah bu durumu Peygambere açıkladı; o da Allah'ın açıkladığı şeyin bir kısmını eşine bildirdi, bir kısmını da hiç yüzüne vurmadı. Ona bu durumu bildirdiğinde, eşi “Bunu sana kim haber verdi?” dedi. Peygamber de “Herşeyi bilen ve herşeyden haberdar olan Allah bildirdi” diye cevap verdi. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Hani, Peygamber, eşlerinden birine bir sözü gizlice söylemişti. Sonra eşi bu sözü duyurup Allah da onu Peygamber'e bildirince, Peygamber sözün bir kısmını açıklamış, bir kısmından vazgeçmişti. Peygamber, sözü eşine bildirdiğinde o: "Bunu sana kim haber verdi?" demişti. Peygamber de: "O her şeyi bilen, her şeyden haberi olan bana bildirdi." diye cevaplamıştı. Yusuf Ali (English) Hani, Peygamber, eşlerinden birine bir sözü gizlice söylemişti. Sonra eşi bu sözü duyurup Allah da onu Peygamber'e bildirince, Peygamber sözün bir kısmını açıklamış, bir kısmından vazgeçmişti. Peygamber, sözü eşine bildirdiğinde o: "Bunu sana kim haber verdi?" demişti. Peygamber de: "O her şeyi bilen, her şeyden haberi olan bana bildirdi." diye cevaplamıştı. '*dipnot :'5532 Who these two consorts were, and what was the matter in confidence which was disclosed, we are not expressly told, but the facts mentioned in n. 5529 above will help us to understand this passage. The sacred words imply that the matter was of great importance to the principle involved, but that the details were not of sufficient importance for permanent record. For the lessons to be drawn, see the notes following. 5533 The moral we have to draw is manifold. (1) If anything is told to us in confidence, especially by one at the head of affairs, we must not divulge it to our closest friend. (2) If such divulgence is made in the most secret whispers, Allah's Plan is such that it will come to light and expose those guilty of breach of confidence. (3) When the whispered version is compared with the true version and the actual facts, it will be found that the whispered version is in great part untrue, due to the misunderstanding and exaggeration inevitable in the circumstances. (4) The breach of confidence must inevitably redound to the shame of the guilty party, whose surprise only covers a sense of humiliation. See next note. M. Pickthall (English) When the Prophet confided a fact unto one of his wives and when she afterward divulged it and Allah apprised him thereof, he made known (to her) part thereof and passed over part. And when he told it her she said: Who hath told thee? He said: The Knower, the Aware hath told me. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) 3. "Hani peygamber eşlerinin bazısına sır olarak bir söz söylemişti." Vâv ibtidâiyyedir. "İz" edatı da hazfedilen fiiline bağlı olarak geçmiş zamanı hatırlatmak içindir. Nedensellik mânâsını da ifade edebilir. Hitap umûmadır. Yani aile hususunun önemini, tahrim ve boşamaya sebebiyet verebilecek halleri anlamak için daima o vakti hatırda tutmalı ki Peygamber eşlerinden birine sır olarak bir söz söylemiş ve bu sözü kimseye söyleme demişti; bu sır ne idi? Evvela buyurulmakla bunun bir fiil olmayıp karı ile koca arasında kalması gereken sade bir sözden ibaret olduğu anlatılıyor. Fakat ne o hanımın isminin açıklanmasına, ne de bu sözün neden ibaret olduğunun beyan edilmesine bir sebep olmadığı için Allah Teâlâ, âyette ne onun ismini ne de bu sözün ne olduğunu bildirmeyerek aile arasındaki bu nevi sırları bilenlerin de, onları yaymalarının caiz olmayacağını hatırlatmıştır. O halde en doğrusu bunların kim ve ne olduğunu Allah bilir deyip tecessüse (iç yüzünü araştırmaya) kalkışmamaktır. Ancak tefsir ve hadis kitapları bunu sükut ile geçiştirmemişlerdir. Bunlar, sözkonusu hanımın Hz. Hafsa olduğunda ittifak halindedirler. Sır olan söze gelince, bu konuda da üç sözden bahsedilmektedir. Birisi ve en sahih olarak rivayet edileni, bal şerbeti yeminidir. İkincisi esasen rivayeti zayıf olmakla beraber daha çok yaygın olan Mâriye yeminidir. Fakat bunların ikisinin de diğer eşlerden gizlenmesi gereken büyük bir sır olacağını, bundan dolayı iki kadına karşı çıkıp Peygamber'in nâil olduğu bütün kudret ve kuvvetin beyanıyla "Şüphesiz ki onun dostu ve yardımcısı Allah, Cebrail ve müminlerin iyileridir. Bunların ardından melekler de ona yardımcıdır." (Tahrim, 66/4) diye gayet dehşetli bir ihtar ve tehdidin reva görüleceğini, akıl pek de kabul edebilecek gibi görünmez. Gerçi asıl mesele söylenen sırrın büyüklüğünde değil, zatında küçük de olsa, sır olması itibariyledir. Önemsiz gibi görünen birtakım şeyler vardırki, sırası gelince pek büyük bir öneme sahip olabilirler. Küçük bir sırrı saklayamayanın büyüğünü hiç saklayamayacağı cihetle kendisine verilen bir emaneti muhafaza edemeyeceğinden dolayı emniyet ve güveni zayi etmiş, bir töhmet ve hıyanet konumuna düşmüş olur. Bununla beraber ona yapılacak kınama ve azarlamanın da, sırrın mahiyetiyle uygunluk arzedeceği, "Bir kötülüğün cezası, ona denk bir kötülüktür. Kim bağışlar ve barışı sağlarsa, onun mükafatı Allah'a aittir." (Şûrâ, 43/40) hükmüyle bilinmektedir. Bu yüzden kanaatimizce burada söylenen sırrın başka bir söz olması gerekir. Şöyle ki: Üçüncüsü; Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v.)'in kendisinden sonra devlet başkanlığının Ebu Bekr'e ve Ömer'e geçeceğini Hafsa'ya bir müjde olarak haber vermiş ve gizlenmesini emretmiş olmasıdır. Tefsirlerin birçoğunda zikredilmiş olan bu haber, gerçi Kütüb-i Sitte'de (altı kitapta) nakledilmemiştir. Ancak Mâriye olayını rivayet edenler içinde bu haberi de rivayet edenler olduğu gibi başka güvenilir zatlar da nakletmişlerdir. "el-Bahru'l-Muhît"de Ebu Hayyan şöyle diyor: "Hadis, Mâriye sebebiyledir; bir de bal içtim denilmiştir. Meymûn b. Mihrân dedi ki: "Hadis, Peygamber'in Hafsa'ya sır olarak söylediği şu hadistir: "Ebu Bekr ve Ömer benden sonra hilafet yoluyla benim emrime sahip olacaklardır". Alûsî de bu rivayetleri daha derli toplu naklederek demiştir ki: "İbnü Merdûye İbnü Abbas'tan ve İbnü Ebî Hâtim Mücahid'den şöyle rivayet etmişlerdir: "Peygamber (s.a.v.) Hafsa'ya Mâriye tahrimini ve kendisinden sonra muhakkak Ebu Bekr ve Ömer'in insanlara emîr olacaklarını gizlice söylemişti. Hafsa da gizlice Aişe'ye söyledi. Hakikaten bu işin gizlice söylendiği hakkında daha başka haberler de vardır." İbnü Ebî Adî ve Ebu Nuaym Hz. Ebu Bekr'in faziletleri hakkında ve İbnü Merdûye birkaç yolla Hz. Ali ve İbnü Abbas'tan şöyle rivayet etmişlerdir. Her ikisi de dedi ki: "Ebu Bekr ve Ömer'in emirlikleri Allah'ın kitabında vardır. "Peygamber, eşlerinden birine gizlice bir söz söylemişti..." (Tahrim, 66/3) Peygamber Hafsa'ya demişti ki: "Baban ve Aişe'nin babası benden sonra insanların vâlisidirler. Sakın kimseye söyleme." Ebu Nuaym bir de sahabilerin faziletleriyle ilgili Dahhâk'tan şöyle bir rivayet nakletmiş ve demiştir ki: "Peygamber (s.a.v.) Hafsa'ya şunu gizlice söylemiştir. Kendisinden sonra halife, Ebu Bekr ondan sonra da Ömer olacaktır." İbnü Ebî Hâtim bir de Meymûn b. Mihran'dan böyle bir rivayet nakletmiştir. Alûsî bunları zikrettikten sonra şöyle der: "Şia'nın ileri gelenlerinden Tabressi, "Mecmau'l-Beyân"da Zeccâc'dan naklen demiştir ki: "Resulullah (s.a.v.) Mâriye'yi tahrim ettiği vakit, kendisinden sonra Ebu Bekr ve Ömer'in mülke sahib olacaklarını haber vermişti. İyâşî'nin senediyle Abdullah b. Atâî'nin, Mekkî'den ve Ebu Cafer Muhammed Bakır (r.a.)'dan rivayet ettiği de buna yakındır. Âyetin bu haberlere göre tefsiri, şüphesiz bal hadisine göre yapılan tefsirinden daha doğrudur. Ancak bal hadisi daha sahihtir. Bütün haberleri bir araya cemetmek de mümkün gibi görünmüyor. Nihayet özet olarak şunlar söylenebilir: Anlatılan bu olayların üçü de (Mâriye ve şerbet olayı ile Ebu Bekr ve Ömer'in hilafetiyle ilgili hadise) vuku bulmuş, ravilerin bazısı bir kısmını, bazısı da bir kısmını rivayet ederek "Ey peygamber! Niçin haram ediyorsun?" âyeti nazil oldu." demiştir. Bunlardan hiç birisi de yalnız kendi rivayetlerinin sahihliğini iddia etmemiş olduklarından, burada söylenen de doğrudur. Bu doğru olursa, ihtilafın çözümü de kolaylaşmış olur. Değilse başka çözüm yolu ara. En iyisini Allah bilir." Bu muhakeme hayli güzel olmakla beraber biz buna şunu da ilave etmek istiyoruz. Yukarıda açıkladığımız şekilde sûrenin asıl nüzul sebebi, ne yalnız Mâriye, ne de bal şerbeti yeminidir. Doğrusu o, eşlerin hepsi için yapılan îlâ yeminidir. Diğerlerini, nihayet onun sebeb ve mukaddimelerinden saymak lazım gelir. Nitekim Hz. Zeyneb'in hediyeyi reddi, Hz. Aişe'nin "seni horlamış" demesi, ve nafaka istekleriyle birbirlerine arka çıkmaları, îlânın sebeb ve mukaddimelerindendir. Bu itibarla rivayetleri bir araya toplama ihtimali belki daha fazla mümkündür. Ancak Mâriye tahriminin sebebi hakkında söylenen rivayetlerin bazısı mantıksız bazısı da akla ters düştüğü gibi, şerbet rivayetinin de Zeyneb ile mi yoksa Hafsa ile mi ilgili olduğu hususunda ihtilaf vardır. Halbuki imamet haberi hakkındaki rivayetlerde bir tenakuz söz konusu değildir. Bu haberin Kütüb-i Sitte'de yer almaması da sahih olmamasını gerektirmez. Özellikle Meymûn b. Mihrân'dan gelen rivayet onun güvenilirliğini kuvvetlendirmektedir. Çünkü Meymûn b. Mihrân, "Tehzib" ve diğer biyografik eserlerde anlatıldığına göre Hasan el-Basrî ayarında bir zat olup tâbiînin büyüklerindendir. Hz. Ömer'den, Zübeyr ve diğer birçok sahabeden hadis rivayet etmiştir. Kendisinden de pek çok âlim feyz almış ve Ömer b. Abdulaziz'in son derece güvenine layık olarak kâtibliğini ve kadılığını yapmıştır. İbnü Mihrân yüz on yedi senesinde yüz yaşında olduğu halde, on yedi günde on yedi bin rekat namaz kılıp on sekizinci gün vefat etmiş büyük velilerden biridir. Ömer b. Abdülaziz bu zatı överken şöyle dermiş: "Bu ve bunun gibi birkaç kişi kaldı, vefat ederlerse dünya muzdarib olur." Eğer sır hadisi hakkında Ebu Bekr ve Ömer'in hilafeti rivayetleri öyle güvenilir bir yolla ve Hz. Ali'den dahi çeşitli kanallarla nakledilmiş olmasaydı, Şia'nın ileri gelen âlimleri bunu dikkate bile almazlardı. Bir de bu sûreyi, Mülk Sûresi'nin takip etmesi ve baş tarafında ölüm ve hayatın zikredilmesi bize buradaki sırrın, Hz. Peygamber'in vefatından sonraki mülk ve imamet meselesiyle ilgili olduğunu imâ etmektedir. Kısacası bu açıklamalardan çıkan netice şudur. Gerek Mâriye'nin tahrimi olayı ve gerek şerbet yemini rivayetlerindeki izahlar, kısmen birbirine zıt ve muzdaribtir. Bununla beraber bir bal şerbeti içilmiş ve Mâriye hakkında dahi bir tahrim yapılmış olduğu da tafsilata bakılmaksızın rivayetlerin genelinden mutlak surette anlaşılmaz değildir. Fakat imamet hadisinin rivayetlerinde bir tenakuz bulunmadığı gibi büyük bir sır olmaya yakışan ve sır olduğu için fitneden korunarak diğerleri kadar yayılmamış olan da budur. "Peygamber bir kısmını bildirmiş, bir kısmından da vazgeçmişti..." (Tahrim, 66/3) âyetinden de anlaşılacağı üzere burada bahsedilen sırrın birkaç çeşidinden de söz edilmiş olmasından bunu, yalnız Mâriye veya sahih olan "Bal şerbeti içtim." rivayetlerinden birine hasretmenin doğru olmayıp imamet haberleriyle beraber üç rivayetin birleştirilmesiyle meydana gelecek öz üzerinde mütalaa etmek ve asıl nüzul sebebinin Hz. Ömer'in beyan ettiği şekilde bu nevi birtakım sebeblerden doğmuş bulunan îlâ tahrimi ile Peygamber'in bir müddet inzivaya çekilmeyi gerekli görmüş olması hakikatine varmaktır. Bu âyetten anlaşıldığına göre hadisenin başlangıcı, Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v.)'in eşlerinden birine karşı bir fiil yapmış olması değil, sır olarak mühim bir söz söylemiş olmasıdır. Vakta ki o hanım bu sır sözü haber verdi, rivayetlere göre Hafsa gizlemeyip arkadaşı Aişe'ye gizlice duyurmuştu Allah da Peygamberine onu açtı. Demek ki Hz. Aişe söylememişti, lâkin Allah Teâlâ, vahy ile anlatmış, Cibril de haber vermişti. O vakit Peygamber, haberi duyuran eşine bazısını bildirdi bazısından da vazgeçti. O eşinin söylemiş olduğu sözün bir kısmını anlattı ise de bir kısmını yüzüne vurmadı. Tolerans gösterdi de tamamı kadar utandırmak istemedi. Ebu's-Suud'un da zikrettiği gibi bunun, Resulullah'ın imamet (devlet başkanlığı) ile ilgili sözü olduğu söylenmiş ve şöyle rivayet edilmiştir: Resulullah: "Ben sana bunu gizle dememiş miydim?" buyurmuş, o da: "Seni hak ile gönderen o yüce zâta yemin ederim ki, arkadaşımın babasına Allah Teâlâ'nın bahşetmiş olduğu ikrama sevincimden dolayı kendimi zaptedemedim." demiştir. Bazıları da burada geçen "bildirdi"den maksadın, "biraz azarladı, kınadı" anlamına geldiğini söylemişlerdir. Nitekim bu mânâ, "ben onu sana bildiririm veya tanıtırım" şeklinde dilimizde de vardır. Kur'an'ın birçok yerinde geçen âyeti de bu anlamdadır. Şüphe yok ki söylediğinin bir kısmını yüzüne vurmak da bir kınama ve başa kakmadır. Bununla beraber bir rivayete göre Hz. Peygamber Hafsa'yı ric'i bir talakla boşamış, bu yüzden Hz. Ömer de kızına, "Hattab ailesinde bir hayır olsaydı Peygamber seni boşamazdı." demiş, sonra da Hz. Peygamber'e Cebrail gelip, "Ona dön, çünkü o çok oruç tutan ve çok namaz kılandır ve herhalde senin cennetteki kadınlarındandır." diye tebliğ etmiştir. Ancak şunu hemen belirtelim ki bu rivayet desteklenmemiş ve yukarıda zikredilen Hz. Ömer hadisinde de boşamanın meydana gelmediği sabit olmuştur. Ona bunu böyle anlatıverince o hanım söylediği sırrın duyulmuş olmasından üzülmüş olarak ve inkâra da kalkışmayarak birdenbire heyecanla "Bunu sana kim haber verdi?" dedi, Aişe'nin haber verip vermediğini öğrenmek istedi. Buna karşı Hz. Peygamber de "Bana o bilen ve haberdar olan Allah haber verdi." dedi. İşte kendine verilen bir sırrı saklamayıp da ne kadar gizli bir şekilde ve yakınına söylemiş olsa bile, Allah Teâlâ onu böyle utandırır ve hele aile arasında özellikle karı koca ile ilgili bir sırrı söylemek büyük pişmanlıklara sebebiyyet verebilir. İşte "Sizin hayırlınız, kadınlarına karşı hayırlı olanınızdır." buyurmuş olan Peygamber bu kadar söylemekle yetindi ve yine onların hoşnutluklarını düşündü. Sonra bu yüzden onlarda gördüğü bazı dilekleri ve birbirlerine arka çıkmaları karşısında da başka bir şey yapmayıp sırf bir ibret dersi olmak üzere, bir ay müddetle onları kendi hallerine bırakarak bir yeminle yakın alâkadan mahrum etti. Öyle büyük irfân (bilgi, anlayış, kültür) sahibi olan kadınların daha fazla ıslah olmaları için de böyle acı bir dersin olması gerekirdi. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri 3 Hani,3 gün Peygamber, eşlerinden birine gizli bir şeyler söylemişti; eşi bunu ifşa edip Allah da Peygamber'e bildirince, Peygamber (söylediklerinin) bir kısmını de anlatmış, bir kısmına ise hiç değinmemişti.4 Peygamber durumu eşine anlatınca, kadın: “Bunu5 sana kim söyledi?” diye sordu. de, “Her şeyi Bilen, Her şeyden Haberdar Olan, bana söyledi” diye cevap verdi. 4 Lafzen, “onun bir kısmından geri durmuştu” “mani olmuştu”. Bu gizli bilgi olayı konusunda güvenilir bir Hadis yoktur. Ancak bazı ilk dönem otoriteler, bunu, Hz. Peygamber'in kendisinden sonra Ebû Bekir ile Ömer b. Hattâb'ın Müslüman toplumun liderliğine geçecekleri şeklindeki üstü kapalı tahmini ile ilişkilendirirler; bu haberi ilk öğrenenin Hz. Ömer'in kızı Hz. Hafsa, haberi bildirdiği hanımının ise Ebû Bekir'in kızı Hz. Ayşe olduğu söylenmektedir (İbni ‘Abbâs ve Kelbî'den naklen Beğavî; aynı zamanda Zemahşerî). Bu yorum doğru ise, Hz. Peygamber'in neden “bir kısmını ötekilere bildirdiğini, bir kısmına da hiç değinmediği”ni açıklar: Çünkü, gizli haber bir kere ifşa edildikten sonra Hz. Peygamber'in onu toplumdan gizlemesinin artık bir yararı yoktu; ancak yine de özellikle kapalı terimlerle bu haberi anlattı -muhtemelen Ebû Bekir ile Hz. Ömer'in kendisini liderlikte takip etmelerine “nebevî bir istek” görüntüsü vermemek ve tersine, onu toplumun, emruhum şûrâ beynehum (bkz. 42:38) Kur’ânî prensibi doğrultusundaki serbest/özgür kararına bırakmak için. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 3. Ve hatırla o vakti ki: Peygamber, eşlerinin bâzısına bir sözü gizlice söylemişti, vakta ki: - o eş- o sözü -başka eşe- haber verdi. Allah da o haber verişi Peygamberine açıkladı. Peygamber -de o eşine- haber verdiği şeyin bâzısını bildirdi, bâzısından vazgeçti. Vakta ki: Eşine onu anlattı, -eşi- dedi ki: Bunu sana kim haber verdi? -Haz ret-i Peygamber de- dedi ki: Bana o bilen, haberdar olan Al I ah-ü T e âlâ haber verdi. 3. (Ve hatırla o vakti ki: Peygamber, eşlerinin bâzısına) Yâni: Muhterem eşi Hafsa'ya (bir sözü gizlice söylemişti.) Zeynep'in yanında bir daha bal şerbeti içmeyeceğini, buna dair yemîn ettiğini ve kendisinden sonra kimlerin hâlife olacaklarını başkalarına söylememek üzere Cenab-ı Hafsa'ya bildirmişi (Vakta ki,) Hz. Hafsa, (O sözü) başka bir eşe yâni, Cenab-ı Aişe'ye (haber verdi) bu hususta ki Peygamber uyarısına riâyette bulunmamış oldu. (Allah da o haber verişi) Hz. Hafsa ile Hz. Aişe arasındaki o konulmayı (Peygamberine açıkladı* vahiy ile bildirdi. Yüce Resulünü o hâdiseden haberdar kıldı, (Peygamber) de, o eşine, yâni: Cenab-ı Hafsa'nın Cenab-ı Aişe'ye haber verdiği şeyin tamamım Hz. Hafsa'ya söyleyerek onu daha ziyade mahcup etmek istemişti, (vakta kî,) Resül-i Ekrem (eşine) Hz. Hafsa'ya (onu aldattı) Hz. Aişe'ye haber verdiği şeyin bâzısını söyledi, ne için bunu ona haber verdin diye buyurdu. (Dedi ki:) Hz. Hafsa da sordu ki: Ya Resülallâh!. (Bunu sana kim haber verdi) benim Hz. Aişe'ye mahremce haber verdiğini bu bal şerbeti içmeyeceğine dair hususu, Hz. Aişe mi sana haber vererek aramızdaki mahremce bir sözü ifşa etti. Hz. Peygamber de (dedi ki:) bunu bana başkası haber vermedi (bunu bana) ancak (o bilen, haberdar olan Allah, haber verdi) bütün Kâinatın sırlarını, bütün kevnî olayları hakkiyle bilen Hikmet Sahibi Yaratıcı Hazretleri beni sizin o mahremce konuşmanızdan haberdar buyurdu.